The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Samejima Mamimi
Summary: A Kyou and Tohru fanfic.... um.... yeah! I dun't wanna give away too much! Must re-watch anime and/or read manga before continuing along. Revisions on the way.
1. Default Chapter

"The Moment I Saw You Cry"  
  
~Disclaimer:Yeah, as you can see, I do not own any of the characters.  
  
My day started out like this: I woke up bright and early in the morning. None of the Souma's are awake yet.   
  
"Hm?" I heard a noise from upstairs. Out of curiousity, I climbed up to find it out.  
"Kyou?" I said almost whispering. I watched him punch the air. He was sweating... He must've been here for a while  
now. He kicked the air hard. Frustration filled his face.  
"Baka nezumi...." he mumbled angrily while punching the air.  
That's right.... Kyou tried to fight Yuki yesterday... but then it was at school. Oh no... he must've been humilated.  
"He'll see... I'll beat him... I'll ki- huh?" he turned around to find me spying at him. He put a hand on his waist   
angrily. "You! What are you doing here?"  
"A-ano..."  
"Are you spying on me?" he said, narrowing his eyes.  
"N-no! I was just..." I climbed up the rooftop and stood infront of him, worried expression showed in my face. "Gomen  
ne Kyou-kun..." I lowered my face and stared at the ground.   
"Gah!" he yelled angrily. "Gomen ne! Gomen ne! That's all you can say!"  
"K-kyou-kun..." I looked up to him, meeting his gaze.  
"..." he started back at me for a while then turned his back to me. "Gomen... I.. I didn't mean to yell at you..." he   
replied scratching the back of his head.  
"It's alright..." I looked away uneasily. I didn't know what to say. The silence went for awhile. I didn't want Kyou-kun  
to get angry at me.  
"Oy..."  
"Huh?" I looked up to him as he faced me hesitantly.  
"You saw it didn't you..."  
"Saw what...?" I faced him however, he did not meet my gaze.  
"The fight..."  
Yes, I did saw it... the look on his face when he couldn't even get up on the ground.. the crowd of students around both   
of them... looking down at him... blood trickling down his mouth.. then soon they laughed. Souma-kun didn't look very pleasant though...  
I do not think his intention was to hrut Kyou infront of many people... he had no choice...  
"No... I didn't..."  
"Yes you did.. I saw you... I saw your face..." he looked away in disgust. "Don't lie to me..."  
"Kyou-kun..."  
"Demo... although I gave it all I got..." he closed his eyes painfully. "... It seemed like I didn't even had a chance to hit   
him once..."  
"Kyou-kun have many good abilities!" I replied in a concerned manner.  
"Like what? I've been practicing martial arts all my life... yet... it's not enough to beat him..." he said bitterly.  
"Kyou-kun have many good attributes" I smiled happily.  
"Good attributes? Feh... it's not good enough to beat that damn Yuki... Besides, why do YOU care?!" he growled loudly. "You  
probably think I'm pathetic like the others back there! Huh?! Don't you?! Don't you?!"  
His tone made me nervous. He seems very angry.. angrier than I've ever seen him. I met his gaze for a moment then he looked away.  
"Forget it..." he clenched his fist. "I'm going down to have some breakfast..." he left me all alone. Alone in the rooftop. I  
didn't know what to tell him... I stared at the sunrise for a while.. then followed him down to th kitchen.  
  
"Ohayou Honda-san" Souma-kun smiled, greeting me happily like how he always does.  
"O-ohayou Souma-kun..." I looked away, continuing to scoop some newly cooked rice.  
"Honda-san? Are you alright?"  
"h-hai!" I returned his smile kindly. Souma-kun isn't a bad person... and so as Kyou-kun... 


	2. School Day: Ditching and bloody wall! no...

On our way to school, I only got to walk with Souma-kun. Kyou left earlier than us and he didn't even ate  
breakfast. I wonder if he's okay... I hope he gets his anger setteled soon. My mind wondered as we continue our  
way to school.  
"What's the matter Honda-san?" Yuki looked at me and blink as I stared blankly at the ground.  
"Oh, um nothing! I'm just not feeling very well!" I replied quickly, noticing that I was lost in my thoughts and ended  
up not talking to Souma-kun.  
"Are you sure?" he asked with a concerened look on his face.  
"H-hai!" I responded quickly with a nervous smile on my face.  
"Alright." he smiled and we continued walking.  
  
At school, it's the usual. The Prince's Club asked me some questions about how I'm getting close to Souma-kun and that   
I'm a little too close to him that I should back off. Hana-chan scared them away and Uo-chan tried comforting me as usual.  
I haven't seen Kyou-kun all day... not even on class. Maybe he ditched and went somewhere else... but where?  
  
"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, I'll be back. I'll just pick up a book I've been wanting to borrow in the library alright?" I smiled as   
I stood up from the spot I was sitting on and eating my lunch food in.  
"Alright, but be back soon, alright Tohru?" Uo-chan replied with a grin.  
"And be careful of those girls.... from the Prince's Club... tell me if they messed with you..." Hana-chan's dark violet eyes  
reflected violent lightning waves.  
"A-ah...ano... I will-desu..." I replied with a funny smile and walked down the library.  
  
As I was walking on my way to our school library, I heard a loud noise closely. Out of curiousity, I traced the noise and found   
Kyou-kun leaning his head against the wall. He punched the wall once again with his blood covered fist, making a red mark on the   
wall.  
"Damn that Yuki... damn it! I'll beat him... I'll see to it that I will... I wi-!!!!" he was about to punch the wall again when  
he caught a glimpse of me, standing not too faraway from him. He looked into my face helplessly then turned away saying, "What  
do you want?"  
"I haven't seen Kyou-kun all day and I'm just worrie-"  
"I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anyone's! Not now and not ever!" he growled angrily. My eyes shook in fear but I didn't   
wanna show that I was afraid.  
"I don't feel sorry for you! I'm just worried! Kyou-kun, why are you so obssessed with fighting Yuki and beating him? Aren't you  
contented with what you are right now? No one can be perfect, demo, look at your bright side for once!" I blurted out on accident  
and I caught a hold of myself, covering my mouth shut. "G-gomen ne..." I muttered softly.  
"Tohru...." he sat down on the ground helplessly, looking up the bright sky.  
"Kyou-kun... please, attend class... they won't laugh... their also your friends..."  
"Tch...friends... never had one in the first place..." he grumbled. I sat beside him and smiled, making his cheeks grow pale red.  
"W-what?!"  
"Kyou-kun... let's walk together after school.... okay...?" I closed my eyes and smiled brightly. He looked at me in surprise for   
a moment then turned away replying, "Whatever..." 


	3. Uninvited Situation

Uninvited Situation  
  
It had been a long tiring day. I sighed deeply, running my fingertips through my long black hair. I wonder if Kyou-kun waited for me…. My thoughts drifted off to some other place as I walked through the hallway. As my mind wondered off, I bumped into someone while walking.  
  
"Gomen ne!" I apologized almost automatically then looked up to who it was. It was Souma-kun.  
  
"Konnichiwa Honda-san." He smiled cheerfully.  
  
Oh no! I felt a knot on my throat. It's Souma-kun! What if he asks me to walk with him! Ooohhh! I don't think that's a good idea! Kyou-kun will probably get angry and it might start another fight between them! Oh Tohru! Think! "A- Konnichiwa Souma-kun." I smiled back weakly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he looked at me, examining my expression towards his greeting.  
  
"O-oh! Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"  
  
"You've been like this since this morning. Are you sure you're okay? Are you sick?" He lightly placed his soft hang against my forehead, keeping his gaze on me.   
  
"I- I'm not sick I'm just-…" Behind Souma-kun, beside the walls, I saw a faint figure…then footsteps drifting farther and farther…. Kyou-kun! "Souma-kun, gomen nasai demo, I promised to meet someone. Gomen!!!"  
  
He slowly took his hand off my forehead then a small smile bloomed from his lips, "It's alright. I'll see you then at home Honda-san."  
  
"Hai!" I gave him a quick smile then took off.   
  
Kyou-kun! Oh, where is he now? Running… running… running… it seemed like an endless cycle of running through the hallways, looking left to right. Searching… searching….searching... He has to be here somewhere!   
  
Ah! I tripped and fell on the ground. I'm so tired from all the running and I think I scratched my knees. Slowly, I leaned both of my hands against the floor, supporting myself to get up. "Kyou-kun…. Where could you be now….?" I found myself muttering weakly. I don't want him to think that I'm against him.. That I'm taking Souma-kun's side! I'm not taking anybody's side…. I just want them to get along…. I'll do my best to do accomplish that!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Oh!!!! Sorry for not continuing it sooner! I love you all and thanks for reviewing! Gonna continue it soon! To Kyou-kun and Tohru fans, you all rule!!!!!^_^ 


End file.
